1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal for managing a schedule and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile terminals are increasingly being used more commonly, the number of people who use their mobile terminals for the purpose of managing their time schedules instead of using electronic watches or electronic schedulers is also increasing.
When managing schedule information with the related art mobile terminal, a user should manually set not only his schedule information (identification of event and event date, etc.) but also a notification time identifying when the user should be notified about the user's scheduled event. Particularly, the user has to manually set the reminder alarm to a proper initial time and the repetition period of the alarm, such as ‘remind every 5 minutes’ or ‘remind every 30 minutes’.
However, in reality, a user's preferred reminder times for certain events such as birthdays and anniversaries, may not always be known or clear and the user may be forced to randomly enter the reminder time information in those situations to receive any reminder. For example, preparation for an upcoming birthday party or other special event can require one, two, three, or four weeks. Thus in those cases, the user is not sure when the user should receive the reminders because the user may not necessarily know how long the preparation may take. However, to receive a reminder, the user still has to manually enter each desired notification information (e.g., alarm start date, alarm end data, etc.) and manually set the repetition period of the reminder. The user is then forced to randomly select a notification time for a reminder which may turn out to be an ineffective or useless reminder to the user.
Also, the manner in which the user has to set and activate his notification operation is complicated and time consuming in the related art mobile terminal since it requires a large number of data selections and entries using multiple menus.
Thus, in managing the schedule information with the related art mobile terminal, the user needs to perform complicated and time consuming input operations to receive a notification. Also, even when the specific notification time information for a specific scheduled event is not clear, the user still has to enter the details of the notification time information and thus the notification eventually received may not be helpful. Thus a more user friendly and effective schedule management process is needed for use in the mobile terminal or the like.